Magic of Konoha's Meteor
by Naru-Mandoraekon01
Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parents in favor of his twin sister, Karin, so much that they don't see their son become a prodigy. When he finds a book speaking about a place of Magic named Earthland, he decides to take up the mantle of Jellal and Mystogan. Main pairing Naruto x Soifon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Meteor's Return**

"Naruto Namikaze, Karin Namikaze," A tall chunin with a scar across his nose said. "I don't think Naruto-kun is here today Iruka-Sensei!" A young girl who is relatively petite with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn shoulder-length and has a soft look to it. She wears a traditional shinobi uniform with no sleeves and it doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands. Instead of wearing the standard shinobi blue sandals, she wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks.

"Again? Shaolin, do you have something to do with him not being here again!?"

"Why are you asking me? I don't know where he is." She declared getting eyerolls from Choji and Shikamaru. "Well you're with him almost everyday…" The sleepy Nara said, in return he received a glare. "Troublesome…"

Today was the Genin graduation test. Everyone was present in the room but two people, one of them in particular. This person was the class mystery. He was tied with Sasuke Uchiha for every girl wanting to marry him or date him… and see under his mask. His name was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki, the Red-Hot Habanero. Naruto possesses the same blue eyes, blonde hair as his father. He wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. He wears a dark blue bandana with a silver blank forehead protector, that he intended on replacing his leaf headband with, and a green mask that obscured the bottom half of his face to hide his identity from his classmates and the villagers. He usually carries a few Staves on his back which are held by a dark green strap going across his main body. At the time of his birth, Konohagakure was under attack by the Kyuubi no kitsune, The Nine Tailed Fox. Minato Namikaze was able to help Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, defeat the fox with the ultimate sacrifice of sealing the demon into Naruto's twin sister, Karin Uzumaki-Namikaze. On that night, Minato and Kushina swore they would never let anything or anyone hurt her daughter or her son ever again as long as she had a breath in her body.

Over the years, Naruto has trained by himself to the limits. Having already reached special jounin level skill in all areas of the Shinobi arts and almost Kage level sealing, mainly due to his Uzumaki blood, He was a huge force to be reckoned with, despite his mysterious aura and mask hiding his features. At the age of six, Naruto was mostly forgotten by his parents so they could train his younger sister to control the Kyuubi inside of her. He was forgotten so much that he barely got any gifts or praise on his birthday and he learned to train by himself, because he had learned not to expect any form of training from his parents by the age of eight. Naruto, who was none the wiser, was constantly being taught by his godfather, Jiraiya of the Sannin, after Naruto had found an ancient book written by someone name Lucy Heartfilia, that spoke of a different time in a Land known as EarthLand and power known as Eternano, that changed him by giving him a way to produce and use eternano alongside his chakra. The boy and his godfather had grown close over the time of their training with each other, while Kushina and Minato kept their attention on Karin, never noticing their son's changes, not even noticing that he was almost completely covered head from toe and that he could take on some of the village's special and mid jounin. Besides Anko Mitarashi, Shikamaru Nara and Kiba Inuzuka, Jiraiya was his best friend and greatest ally.

**The Namikaze Mansion**

"I'm heading out..." Naruto said quietly as he opened the door, he already knew that his parents didn't really care. Naruto ducked as a figure jumped at him and looked up to see his younger sister, Karin, with a frown on her face as she got up from the ground in front of him and cross her arms under her budding A-cup breasts, trying to make them look bigger. Karin has crimson eyes, fair skin and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan just like her mother's, which she wears in an unusual hairstyle; her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side giving half her hair the appearance of being spiky and somewhat unkempt on one side, while the other side is neat and straight. She wears brown glasses, which have a serrated blade hidden in them that their parents got for her, for if she is ever captured on a mission and just like everything else didn't give Naruto anything, and her outfit consists of a lavender uniform that exposes her navel, short black shorts, and long black thigh high stockings with black sandals. Karin was the only one of the family to so far not ignore his existence, especially since he was at the top of their class and she strove to defeat him.

"I will get you one day Nii-san," She said shaking her fist as if she were vowing vengeance. Naruto sighed and walked over to her, giving her a hug. Karin wrapped him in her arms and let out a sigh of content.

"I will tell everyone that you will be later than usual Nee-chan," Naruto said, getting a nod from his twin and disappearing in a fine mist that he had learned from the book that a man named Mystogan used in the ancient days.

**The Academy**

"For the last time Iruka-Sensei! I don't know where Naruto-Kun is!" Soifon shouted.

"I'm right here Soi-chan. There's no need to yell in here..." Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the seat next to Soifon that had been vacant the minute before.

"Naruto! There you are! Where have you been!?" Asked Iruka.

"I woke up late from studying last night, I'm sorry." Was his monotone reply, Iruka shook his head.

"Just get ready for your test, Naruto." As Naruto placed the staves on his back next to his seat, he felt someone drilling holes into the side of his head. He turned to see the number one brooder in the village. Sasuke Uchiha who was thought to be the strongest in the academy but that was thrown out the window when Naruto and his sister joined the Academy, Naruto had quickly defeated the Uchiha in a Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu matches.

"Is something wrong Uchiha?" Naruto asked as his own eyes bore into the Uchiha's. Sasuke only grunted and looked back forward toward Iruka, Naruto smirked slightly beneath his mask.

"Hey, what took you so long to get here Naruto?" Whispered Anko. "I overslept is all. I almost forgot about today being the exam day." Naruto whispered back.

**One hour later**

"Naruto! Naruto Namikaze!" Everyone was turned around and greeted by the sight of Naruto with his masked head down, snoring slightly with a book in front of his face getting a giggle from Soifon.

"Psst Naruto-kun! Wake up!" The petite girl whispered while nudging his arm. Naruto groaned and shifted his masked head a little.

"Go away Soi-Chan, we can talk later..." Soifon sighed while Iruka grabbed a board chalk and launched at the sleeping Namikaze with all his might. Naruto simply raised a hand and caught it before it could strike him, shocking everyone in the room. Naruto raised his head and sighed in a monotone voice. "Alright alright, I'm up no need to be throwing things at me Iruka-Sensei." Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his scarred nose at the antics of his most mysterious student.

"Alright now that Naruto is awake again, we can start the Taijutsu portion of the exams! Everyone head outside and get ready for it!" Everyone cheered and ran out the room. Naruto slowly stood up and began to walk with his petite friend right next to him.

"So about this test..."

"If we have to face each other Shaolin-Chan, I'll take a dive for you." Naruto said while giving her a one armed hug. Soifon sighed with a blush of both relief and affection for her best friend.

**Outside the Academy**

"Ok now," Iruka said as he caught everyone's attention. "First match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs Kido Misuke!" So, the two fighters entered the ring and got ready to fight.

One minute later

"AHHHHH! FUCK ME SIDEWAYS!"

BOOM!

Every one of the Uchiha's fangirls and a few fanboys *shudder* were cheering Sasuke on for beating his sparring partner in the match. During the fight, he simply stood back and relaxed as his opponent ran at him with a raised fist. Next thing that opponent knew, he was thrown out of the circle and into a tree.

"Hm not bad for a weakling..." Naruto mused. Soifon snorted slightly and hugged best friend.

Naruto sighed and rubbed her bare shoulder to comfort her as Iruka called for her match against Ino Yamanaka, one of Naruto's more rabid fangirls.

"Your turn I guess, go knock them silly." He said. Soifon pouted slightly but smiled again. '_She acts more and more like her foster mother every day.'_ Naruto thought as he remembered meeting the infamous Yoruichi Shihoin, a person capable of nearly keeping up with his father in manners of pure speed against the Yondaime's Hirashin, earning her the moniker of Goddess of the Flash from the councils and Kumo, much to Raikage A's displeasure. Also her ability to make Naruto have a nose bleed every time she transforms from a cat.

Soifon went to say something but stopped when she felt someone drilling holes into the side of her head. She turned her head to see Ino Yamanaka staring dead at her with narrowed eyes. Ino made a 'you're dead meat' motion with her index finger across her neck. Soifon raised an eyebrow at her.

Ino pointed at Naruto and back at her. She made her point clear by making an **X** motion with her arms. The petite girl brushed her off and looked back at Naruto again.

"Can I have Shaolin Fon and Ino Yamanaka come forward please!?"

Naruto groaned while Ino blushed. '_I swear Iruka-sensei was looking forward to this,' _He thought as the two girls made their way to the ring, Ino never took her eyes off of her rival for Naruto's attention. "I'll try to take it easy on you Ino-san..." Soifon said as she took her foster mother's black cat stance.

"Awww thats so sweet of you Soifon-san, I'm touched you care about me! That just means I'll have Naruto caring about me when I win!" The platinum blonde said sarcastically getting Soifon to snort at the Yamanaka heiress. _'The only woman he cares about is me!'_

"Are you two ready!?"

Both nodded and got into a stance.

"FIGHT!"

The beginning of the fight was very short lived as Soifon disappeared in a blur of speed and the next thing everyone saw was Ino being pushed back a few feet with her arms crossed in front of her, said arms already developing a nasty bruise. They all turned to see Soifon with her right leg in the air where her opponent had been standing. Soifon smirked and reappeared above her opponent as Ino tried to perform a spinning roundhouse, leaving an afterimage of herself behind.

The petite girl slammed her fist into Ino's face and launched her towards the edge of the ring. The Yamanaka sputtered in rage as her rival showed that she was toying with her. '_I've got to win this, for Naruto-Kun!'_ She thought in rage as she increased her speed and launched herself at Soifon, only for her kick to be blocked by the petite girl's forearm and Soifon spun with a smirk on her lips as she slammed her other hand into the blonde's bandaged midriff, throwing her from the ring and into the crowd. Where Iruka caught her and set the blonde on the ground as she clutched her stomach and threw up.

"WINNER, Soifon!" Iruka called as he marked the two off of his list. He stood back in the ring as Mizuki came outside to help speed up the matches. "Ok next will be Naruto Namikaze vs Omaeda Marechiyo and Kiba Inuzuka vs Ami Kirigaya!" Naruto followed a sneering Omaeda into the ring, while a purple haired girl named Ami and Kiba followed Mizuki to another ring.

"You are going down Namikaze!" Omaeda exclaimed with a sneer. "After I beat you into the ground, I will take Soifon for my own!" Everyone in the class knew that the overweight boy had a large crush on the petite girl, they also knew how much he was rejected by the said girl with each of his advances to get her into his bed. The masked Namikaze just stared blankly at the overly, chubby boy, he would not say 'fat' out of respect of his friend Choji. "Hm? You say something?" the blonde asked making everyone in the class face fault. '_Please don't let him meet Kakashi!'_ Iruka thought in sheer panic at the thought of two overly late, masked shinobi filled his mind; it was almost as bad a sight as the two spandex wearing, green beasts of Youth.

As if Kami was trying to counter the brown haired chunnin's thoughts, a certain white haired Jounin named Kakashi eye smiled from inside the school as he watched the matches. _`Sniff… I'm so proud of my future student!'_ He yelled mentally, crying anime tears from his single visible brown eye. '_I'm so glad I asked Minato-sensei if I could train his son, I wonder why he seemed shocked that Naruto was in the Academy though.'_

Sakura Haruno, the Uchiha's number one pink haired howler monkey fangirl, screeched "Baka! Stop acting cool!"

Naruto just wiggled his pinky inside his ear, trying to get his hearing back. "Well let's get this over with Marechiyo," He said and the fatass noble unsealed a large ball and chain from the scroll at his belt and lunged at the Namikaze.

Naruto surprised everyone when he threw his staves off to the side and appeared in front of the Omaeda, his bandaged fist smashing through the boy's spiked ball and into the owner's gut. Omaeda flew directly out of the ring and into the Academy grounds tree. All of his fangirls applauded with Soifon and several other people from the class.

"Well done, winner, Naruto Namikaze!" Iruka said as he clapped for his favorite student. "Let's continue, Karin Namikaze vs Sakura Haruno!" Naruto and Soifon shook their heads with Shikamaru and a couple of others, Karin and Sakura were two of the biggest Uchiha fangirls. "This should be good," Naruto said.

**Hokage's Office after everyone gains their Hitaite**

"Okay, for Team 7, Kakashi–san, who would you like to be on your team?" The Yondaime Hokage asked as the blonde got ready to write the names down on a form. '_Why does the paperwork never end!?'_

Kakashi Hatake, last living student of the Yellow Flash and a famous shinobi known as the Copy Ninja, did not even look up from his smut filled orange book as he answered, "I would like Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Naruto and Fon Shaolin."

"Ok, but I thought you wanted Karin on your team," He got a head shake from his student and he sighed. "Moving on then, Kurenai–chan?" The blonde Kage turned his attention to Kurenai Yuuhi, a black haired woman with red eyes that thought her relationship with Asuma Sarutobi was a secret.

Minato was in shock. He had been shocked when he found out that the son he and Kushina had forgotten about, was in the Academy with his Jinchuuriki sister and was the Rookie of the Year for his generation from his own student Kakashi who had specifically asked if he could have his son on his team. '_When did Naruto enter the Academy… I can't even remember the last time I paid attention to him,'_ Minato thought, trying to remember the last time he had spent time with his only son instead of just his wife and daughter, much less even celebrated the younger Namikaze's birthday.

The Yondaime's thoughts were interrupted when the Kunoichi he called on started speaking. Sighing, Minato went back to writing down the names for Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. He knew that his deceased predecessor, the Sandaime, and Minato's two deceased students would be very disappointed in him for for his neglect of his only son and that fact that he and Kushina had forgotten that they even had a son. He could not help, but feel guilty over that revelation. '_I am going to have to go talk to Kushina and Naruto when I get home,' _He thought as he went on to Team 10.

**Back at the Academy**

Naruto chuckled as Soifon wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek where it was exposed from the mask as they walked out of the Academy with their new headbands, Naruto's blank one having been replaced by the Konoha Hitaite. Soifon's foster mother, a woman named Yoruichi Shihoin smirked at the sight of the two and started walking away. Yoruichi Shihoin is a beautiful slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-colored eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail. Her standard attire consists of a black, backless, sleeveless undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes, which allow for stealth and easy use of speed attacks. She wears a beige neck warmer, which she pulls up to cover her face in order to hide her identity on several missions or if she loses her ANBU mask, but she seems to have forgone its use for today. She occasionally wears long beige wrist and leg warmers, each secured by bands.

"Hey mom! Where ya going!?" Soifon asked.

"I'm heading home before I head out on a mission so that we can throw a graduation party for you two lovebirds!" She replied with a cheshire grin. The two quickly blushed, though with Naruto one can't truly be sure.

"Well… race you to my place for some dango!?" Soifon said. "Maybe we can get Anko-san to come over to join the party."

"You're on my Little Bee!"

**Chapter end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello Naru-Mandoraekon here, I got this idea when I was reading NarutoFairy Tail stories on Fanfiction, when I found a story that had Jellal training a neglected Naruto. In this story, Naruto has a ninja's chakra and a Mage's Eternano powers, so he can use jutsu and magic any time. Also, this will have some Bleach characters like Soifon, Yoruichi, Urahara, Kenpachi and a few others. Unlike in my other story, Kenpachi is the younger brother of Ibiki Morino. Also, I am sorry if you guys find this chapter really short, I am having troubles with the size proportions on my documents.**

**So the Konoha teams will be as follows:**

**Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Fon Shaolin, Namikaze Naruto with Jounin Sensei, Hatake Kakashi.**

**Team 8: Aburame Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata with Jounin Sensei, Yuuhi Kurenai.**

**Team 9: Higurashi Tenten, Lee Rock, Hyuga Neji with Jounin Sensei, Maito Gai.**

**Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji with Jounin Sensei, Sarutobi Asuma.**

**Team 12: Namikaze Karin, Haruno Sakura, Marechiyo Omaeda with Jounin Sensei, Shiba Kaien.**

**As you can probably tell, instead of being called the Rookie Nine, they will be the Rookie 12. If you are confused about the book that Naruto found that talked about Eternano and magic. It will have been written by Lucy Heartfilia in the days that magic was failing and the Six Paths was rising. It had a spell cast on it to where whoever finds it, they will gain the ability to create and use Eternano in the form of magic. He decided to use the magic of Jellal and Mystogan. Also Erza will be in here, she will be one of the Uzumaki descendants too and the Uchiha clan will still be alive, only with Itachi as clan head after he defeated Fugaku, so Sasuke won't be as angsty and stick up the ass.**

**Naruto's Fangirls:**

**Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, Ami Kirigaya, Thirty Others**

**Naruto's Harem:**

**Soifon, Anko Mitarashi, Tayuya Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, Kiku Shihoin(oc), Erza Uzumaki, Sakuya Uchiha(oc), Tenten Higurashi, Haku Yuki, Yuri Inuzuka(oc) and Temari No Sabaku.**

**Characters mentioned**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

**Aliases:** Naruto of the Dancing Meteor, Naruto of the Two Heavens

**Occupation: **Leaf Shinobi

**Age: **12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament: **Magic staves, kunai, shuriken, katana, scrolls, explosive tags.

**Special Abilities:** Hawk Contract, Magic, Eternano production

**Signature Move:** Wind Release: Tornado Fist

**Magic:** Ground Shattering Wave, Magic Staves, Sleep Magic, Heavenly Body Magic, Thought Projection, Water Magic, Air Magic, Lightning Magic, Abyss Break, Bind Snake, Meteor Magic.

**Specialties:** Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Stealth, Magic

**Elemental Affinities:** Wind, Water, Lightning

**Chakra Levels:** Special Jounin

**Magic Levels:** S-Class

**Immediate Family: **Minato Namikaze (His father, Clan Head, Yondaime Hokage), Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze (His mother, Elite Jounin), Karin Namikaze (His twin sister, genin)

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Yoruichi Shihoin

**Aliases:** Goddess of the Flash, The Black Cat of Konoha, Neko

**Occupation: **Leaf Kunoichi/Anbu

**Age**: 26

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Anbu

**Armament: **kunai, shuriken, dual katana, chaukrum, scrolls, Anbu cat mask

**Special Abilities:** Cat transformation, Shunko, Speed Clones

**Signature Move:** Shunko

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Speed, Recon, Tracking and Stealth, Ninjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Lightning/Wind

**Chakra Levels:** Anbu Commander

**Immediate Family: **Ikkaku Shihoin (Her father, Fire Daimyo's brother), Shaolin Fon (Adopted Daughter, Genin)

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Shaolin Fon

**Aliases:** The Black Hornet, Naruto and Yoruichi's Little Bee, Tigress of konoha

**Occupation: **Leaf Kunoichi

**Age**: 12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Genin

**Armament: **Claw gloves, Katana, Kunai, Shuriken, Scrolls

**Special Abilities:** Shunko, Speed Clones

**Signature Move:** Wind Release: Cutting Wind

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Stealth, Ninjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Wind

**Chakra Levels:** High Genin to Mid Chunin

**Immediate Family: **Yoruichi Shihoin (Her foster mother, Anbu Captain)

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Kenpachi Morino

**Aliases:** Konoha's Smiling Monster

**Occupation: **Leaf Shinobi

**Supposed Age**: 30

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** Elite Jounin

**Armament: **Nodachi

**Special Abilities:** Hard Skin, Yachiru, Berserker Rage

**Signature Move:** *Removes Eyepatch*

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, Kenjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Wind, Lightning

**Chakra Levels:** With Eyepatch: Elite Jounin, Without Eyepatch: High Kage

**Immediate Family:** Ibiki Morino (His older Brother, Elite Jounin)

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Omaeda Marechiyo

**Aliases:** None

**Occupation: **Konoha Shinobi

**Supposed Age**: 12

**Affiliations:** Konohagakure

**Rank:** genin

**Armament: **Morningstar, kunai, shuriken, scroll

**Special Abilities:** none

**Signature Move:** Earth Release: Rock Wall

**Specialties:** Taijutsu, low level Ninjutsu

**Elemental Affinities:** Earth

**Chakra Levels:** Low Genin

**Immediate Family: **Kenzan Marechiyo (His father, Clan Head), Loge Marechiyo (His mother, council member), Tenma Marechiyo (His older brother, Special Jounin), Shizune Marechiyo (His little sister)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Parent's folly, meeting the Sensei and a second Genin Exam

Minato had just flashed home via his Hirashin and instantly smelled the ramen cooking in the kitchen where his beautiful wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, was most likely making the glorious noodle broth. He walked into the kitchen quietly and was just about to snake his hands around the redhead's waist, when his daughter Karin burst into the kitchen startling them both and earning Minato a frying pan to the skull from his startled wife.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Karin shouted. They turned to see their daughter running towards them again. "Look, look I did it!" She said happily as the redhead showed off her leaf forehead protector.

"Yes you did it." Minato said happily as he wrapped his hyper daughter in a hug, ignoring the throbbing pain in his noggin. "I am so proud of you." Kushina said in a happy tone. "I am making some ramen for a celebration,"

The girl's answer to that wasn't what Kushina expected as Karin looked around in curiosity. "Where's Nii-san?" Kushina looked confused at her daughter's innocent question as Minato mentally struck his head against his personal mental inner wall. '_I was going to bring that up more subtly, Karin-chan!'_ He whined in his mind.

"What do you mean about Naruto?" The older redhead asked getting another curious look from her daughter. "Um, he's in my class too and he graduated, that's why."

Kushina was startled by that revelation, she didn't know that Naruto was even in the Academy, much less training to be a ninja. '_What the hell...'_ She thought as she found that she couldn't remember much about her own son.

"Anyway, how is he in class?" Minato asked breaking the tension, he had wanted to bring the subject up with Kushina subtly, but he could find a way to work around the small delay.

"Well Nii-san is the best student of the class and the Rookie to the Year. He is good at using almost every field of shinobi arts, from what I know he scored perfectly in Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and even Genjutsu, he even has this jutsu for the stealth portion were he puts everyone, but Soifon-san, asleep. Iruka-sensei said that his skills might be Special Jounin-level." Karin said causing both parents to look at her with shock. They hung their heads in shame at hearing this. They never knew that their son was a genius and he did it all without their help. Hell, they didn't even know that he was in the Academy or what he had been doing since he and his sister turned six.

_'Our son is prodigy and we failed to even train him.' _Minato and Kushina thought sadly, the older redhead's idea for a celebration ruined by this simple revelation that she hadn't even remembered her own son. "I was actually startled about it too," Minato said catching his wife's attention as Karin left to look for her brother. "We haven't been paying that much attention to Naruto ever since we began training Karin to control the Kyuubi."

Kushina nodded at that. "We should start on his training I guess, after all he has just graduated from the Academy and Karin has good enough control of the Demon." Minato smiled at that and nodded his agreement.

"We will tell him later after dinner," The Yondaime said in excitement as he went to go find his daughter and tell her the news.

**Three Hours Later**

When Naruto got home from the graduation party at Soifon and Yoruichi's apartment, he could tell that there was something wrong, that was for sure. For one thing the atmosphere seemed different and another thing, his family seemed to be smiling at him, it wasn't the fact that Karin was smiling at him, she always did that, it was the fact that his parents were actually noticing him. Well then, he'll just have to wait and see, for now it's dinnertime.

"So Nii-san how was your day?" Karin asked, Naruto raised his eyebrow at her seemingly innocent question. '_She was at the academy right?'_ He thought.

"Fine," Naruto said, he just focused on eating, normally this is the part where everything that came out of his parent's mouths is about Karin. "So Naruto, what exactly did you do today after graduating?" Kushina asked hoping to get something more than "fine" out of her son, she was still a little startled when he came into the house covered from head to toe, with what appeared to be wooden staves attached to his back, only showing his eyes and a small tuft of blonde hair.

"Nothing special," Naruto answered as he gave them a discerning glance, '_Okay now I am suspicious, they never act like this,' _the younger Namikaze never noticed that his family frowned at his lack of a reply. When Naruto finished eating his portion of the ramen, he put his bowl in the sink and was about to wash it when his mother stopped him by grabbing his bandaged forearm, she was astonished by the muscles she could feel under the bandages and how he stood an inch taller than her already.

"Naruto, it's fine I'll handle the dishes," Kushina said.

"Okay then, I'm going to my room," when Naruto began walking away from the dining room, Minato called out to him. "Naruto wait, we're having a family meeting at seven thirty, okay?"

"Ok," The boy said in his monotone voice, he walked up the stairs and entered his room before thinking, _'What the hell is wrong with them?'_ His room was mostly spartan, besides the bed, weapons rack and a bookcase that held all of his copies of curses and spells that he found in the ancient book. He was still trying to find out how to use Dragon Slayer Magic, it would certainly give him an edge over others.

At seven thirty, Naruto got back up from his desk chair, where he was writing the Eternano equation for the Dragon Slayer's magic circle, and walked back down to the living room, he saw that his family was oddly waiting for him, so he sat down next to Karin, who smiled at her brother although he didn't notice it since he was paying rapt attention to his parents that were acting odd since he came home.

"So what is this about?" Naruto asked. "Well, I think it's about time we start training you in our clan styles," Minato said employing his lady killer smile.

"Really! Does that mean Nii-san will train with me?!" Karin asked now excited at the prospect, despite her father telling her a couple of hours ago, "Isn't that great Nii-san!?"

"I'm not interested." Naruto said. Everyone's heads whipped around towards him, they had a look of disbelief on their faces when they heard their son/brother say this. "Um, Naruto did I hear you correctly? You don't want to be trained by us? Don't you want to learn to be a powerful shinobi like me and your mother?" Minato asked with disbelief and Naruto crossed his bandaged arms and nodded at the other blonde Namikaze.

"Yes I do not have any interest in learning either of your styles, I lost said interest after you ignored me when I asked the fifth time, but first answer this. Why did you and Kushina-sama suddenly become interested in training me?" Naruto asked with neutral tone, making the two parents flinch at the honorifics used in the redhead's name.

"Well it's because-"

"Let me guess a few theories that I have." Naruto said as he pulled some notecards from his cape pocket, getting a sweatdrop from his family. "You both felt guilty for neglecting me so you both decided to train me until the both of you do not feel guilty anymore or you, Minato, the Hokage and Namikaze Clan Head do not want the village and your council to see that any of your children are weak." Naruto said with neutral look and voice. Everyone again was shocked on how Naruto explained his reasoning with a neutral tone of voice.

"If you don't have any more to say, I'll get going." Naruto said as he walked out of the house leaving two shocked parents and Karin. "I'll be at Soifon's apartment!" He said over his shoulder to his sister, not exactly trusting his parents at the moment.

"Naruto-Niisan, why did you say that?" Karin said after she caught up to her brother. Naruto sighed, stopped in his tracks and looked at his younger sister.

"Karin, how would you feel if you have been neglected by your own family for so long?" Naruto asked in his usual monotone drawl and his sister thought about it and decided to stay quiet. She knew that she was one of the main reasons that he was neglected even on their shared birthday, she was the only one to receive any presents while he just sat up in a tree and watched. Karin got slightly depressed at the thought of herself being a main reason for Naruto being neglected until she was cut off from her train of thoughts when Naruto placed a soothing hand on her shoulder and had her look at his bandana covered face.

"Karin, I do not hate you or blame you for having the Kyuubi sealed inside of you or you receiving all of the attention of our parents, that is their fault. I'm just the unlucky twin of the family, that's all." Naruto said and he gave her a small smirk and the redhead just nodded to her brother. They continued on their way when soon they heard the noises of the creatures that every man and self respecting Kunoichi feared… Fangirls.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Hello, Naruto-kun!"

"Look over here, Naruto-kun!"

"Give me your babies, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sighed as he heard the sounds that made up his fangirls' shouts. Naruto disappeared in a fine mist, leaving his lovely sister to most likely be raped by the rabid fangirls in his stead. When he reappeared, he could hear his sister's curse filled screams as she ran away from the horde, '_She is cursing me,'_ Naruto thought in mild amusement.

**One Week Later the Team Placements**

All of the new genin were sitting in Iruka's classroom for the last time before they went to their new teachers. Of course as always, they were chatting up a maelstrom by the time Naruto arrived with Karin.

Naruto had been having a bad week in his opinion, his parents wouldn't stop trying to get him to train in their styles or let them learn more about him. Heck, he even tried to see if they had a genjutsu on them or if one of the new spells he had been practising had backfired. So far there had been nothing so he had been staying a couple nights with Soifon at her apartment, after placing a large magic seal on his bedroom door to keep out intruders.

Naruto raised his bandaged hand and muttered, "**Sleep,"** everyone in the room just dropped like a light going out, except for Soifon who started jumping in miniature glee, while Naruto stared deadpanned at his best friend. "Why the hell does that spell never work on you!?" He asked.

Soifon just giggled at Naruto's antics, "I don't know, maybe you just like me too much."

The two friends spent the next thirty minutes before Iruka walked into the room, the scarred chunin looked like he had been preparing to use his infamous big head no jutsu, when he saw that all of his students, except for Naruto and Soifon were asleep on the floor or the desks. '_And yet all good things must come to an end,'_ Iruka thought with a sigh. He just knew that they'd be screaming when they woke up.

"Naruto, as much as I enjoy the silence compared to Sakura's 'banshee from hell' voice, but please wake them up so I can call out their teams and get this over with." He said looking at his so far favorite student, Naruto nodded slightly and waved his hand towards the sleeping genin. All of whom, woke with a start, the only people to know that it was Naruto who put everyone to sleep was Sasuke and Karin, both of whom glared at him.

Iruka cleared his throat, a tic mark growing on the top of his head as the genin started chatting again. "Well now then, we should get onto the team placements, let's see Team 1, Yukio Hitome…" Naruto tuned everything out as he re-quiped his magic journal to his hand so that he could study more of the Dragon Slayer's magic formula.

He felt Soifon nudge him as Iruka came to Team 7. "Ok, Team7 will consist of Naruto Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Shaolin Fon, your Jounin sensei is Kakashi Hatake," His announcement got a small victory dance from Soifon, while Ino and Hinata glared at the petite girl. Soifon just pulled down her eye lid and stuck her small pink tongue out at the two fangirls.

"Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga, your Jounin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi," Hinata jumped from her seat and pointed angrily at Kiba, who in turn was cowering behind Akamaru. "Iruka-sensei, why the hell am I with the hormonal mutt!?"

"Hinata-san sit down and shut up so I may continue," Iruka said, glaring down the Hyuga Heiress. "I am not the one who decided the Team placing, that was the Hokage if you want, take it up with him. Now Team 9 is still in circulation." His speech had Hinata sit down with an angry pout.

"Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara, your jounin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi," Iruka stared at the Yamanaka heiress hard when she opened her mouth to complain about her team. "As I have said, the Hokage is the one to set up the teams, go complain to him." Ino sat back down meekly.

"Team 12 will consist of Karin Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Omaeda Marechiyo with Jounin Sensei, Kaien Shiba, one of our newer Jounin." He went on for a couple more teams, before he placed the clipboard down. "I have a small speech for you before you go start your shinobi careers, this line of duty is not always full of glory nor will it make you a grand hero like the Hokages or the White Fang, most of the time you will end up dead or crippled." His speech got many of the more ambitious genin to sweat, while everyone paid rapt attention to their teacher. "Now, please don't tell anyone I said that because I could get in trouble, have fun with your new careers, genin."

With that said, Iruka walked out of the classroom to leave his former students to wait for their new senseis to come along. Most of which came in the first hour or thirty minutes.

**Three Hours Later**

Naruto was not a bit annoyed, but very annoyed since he and his new team were stuck in the same classroom as his sister's team that had a certain pinkette banshee fangirl and overweight narcissistic fatass. He muttered a curse under his breath before deciding to ignore pinky's useless flapping of her lips about the Uchiha and Omaeda trying to flirt with Soifon.

He raised an eyebrow, '_what kind of sorcery made her voice so fucking, goddamned loud?'_

Naruto shook his head as he sat at a desk in the corner of the classroom, while Soifon took a small nap, wisely deciding to take out a book and read, it was entitled "William Wallace, the Braveheart".

Naruto began to read, catching the attention of a certain fan girl. "Baka, don't try to impress me with the fact that you can read books" she sneered. Naruto just looked over his book and spoke in a monotone voice that got snickers from everyone. "Why would I be trying to impress you, I don't give a damn about you."

Unbeknown to most of them, a certain silver haired jounin and a black haired jounin were listening. The silver one patted his fellow Jounin on the shoulder. "I feel sorry for you Kaien, you got stuck with a Haruno." That simple statement made the young Shiba want to curl up in a ball and cry like a toddler, he had met the girl's councilwoman mother, he had wanted to kill himself from just hearing the woman bitch and moan in her howler monkey voice. '_Why the hell did Uncle Isshin make me come to the meeting with him?' _He thought.

Sakura screeched, "Baka! Stop acting cool!" Kaien and Kakashi stepped into the classroom only for the Shiba to feel his body move quickly, then a pain happened in his left cheek as he slammed up against the wall.

"Nice aim, I'm sure shinobi everywhere would be proud of you attacking your sensei." Naruto stated dryly as he turned the page in his book, not even looking up from it as Karin let go of Kaien. "You should know a Replacement jutsu when you see one"

Kaien rubbed his cheek where he had been punched and got up, Sakura was looking confused as was Sasuke, Karin just smiled sheepishly as she leaned on the doorway. "First off… I am saddened by all of you," Kaien said and he got looks, Naruto merely raised an eyebrow. "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me," He looked at Sakura who just blinked dumbly, not understanding his meaning. "Your being full of yourself disgusts me…" He got a glare from the last Uchiha and Omaeda. "And I pity those two for having to sit in the same room with you three." he jabbed a thumb at Soifon and Naruto who just shrugged. "Meet me on the roof," Kakashi said to his team as Kaien continued his rant on his new team, before disappearing in a shunshin.

Naruto sighed to himself before waking up Soifon and walking up to the roof with his Teammates following him.

**On the Roof three minutes later**

Team 7 made their way up to the roof where they saw a certain redhead and Kakashi, both arguing, while the cyclopean was waiting for them. "Yo," Kakashi greeted with a wave as he noticed Soifon and Sasuke walking through the door, he was a little unnerved by how he never noticed Naruto sitting right next to him. Kushina humphed at the white haired man, giving him a look that said that their argument wasn't over yet, before she shunshined away.

"Okay then, sit down. Today we're going to get to know each other," Kakashi said as the genin took their seats. "I want you guys to introduce yourselves."

"Shouldn't you introduce yourself first so we know how to do it?" Soifon suggested then looked at Naruto, who let out a grunt. '_I know exactly how he is going to do.'_

"Okay then I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes do not concern you. My dislikes are none of your business and my hobbies are classified, as for dreams, I don't really have one." Kakashi said and received passive looks from everyone.

Naruto smirked beneath his mask at the man, "You like porn and dislike those who look down at your choice of reading material. Your hobbies are reading porn anywhere in public and mourning for your lost teammates. Your dream is to be a porn star in an Icha-Icha film." Naruto said to the surprise of the three on the roof who looked at him wide eyed.

_'How did he know all that!? He's known me for less than a minute and he was able to deduce all that!'_ Kakashi thought in shock, he now knew that there was more to his sensei's son, than he was showing, the understatement was the fact that Naruto had read Kakashi's file while making it look like he was reading William Wallace. "Good guess, why don't you go?" He said shakily to the only female on the team.

"My name is Shaolin Fon, Soifon for short, I like reading, training with my mother and Naruto and beating sense into fangirls. I dislike rich people with sticks up their asses, fangirls and rapists; My dream is to become an Anbu captain and make a family with someone that will understand me for myself and not as a toy for their pleasure," Soifon said. She got nods of respect from Kakashi and Naruto, while Sasuke just 'hn'd'.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, Soi-chan, my sister and Iruka-sensei. My dislikes are certain people who have forgotten that I am apart of their family and people who think that Kunoichi are weak. My dream is to become one of the strongest Hokages to ever live and to learn everything I can on an ancient fuuinjutsu that I found." Naruto said peaking the interest of Kakashi at the last part. He meant it, he will be Hokage and he didn't need any help from his 'family' to achieve his dream. '_Also, I am determined to find a way to use the Dragon Slayer magic!'_ He thought clenching his fist, slightly scaring Kakashi as he saw flames appear in the boy's eyes that resembled Gai's youth moments.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes and dislikes are none of your business and my goal is to surpass a certain someone and become the strongest Uchiha since Madara," He said the last one glaring at Naruto as he named the boy his new rival.

"Well now that we got that out of the way. I'll let you know that tomorrow you guys will be having a test to see if you're ready to be real shinobi," Kakashi said and waited for someone to scream "But we already did the test!" But was surprised when they all kept quiet.

"We already know about that," Soifon said with a deadpanned look. "My mother told me and Naruto that there'd be another test and we told Sasuke, so what is the test going to be."

"Well after discussing things with Hokage-sama, I decided that I will not be telling you right now, come to training ground seven in the morning. Don't eat any breakfast or you'll throw up tomorrow," Kakashi said as he shunshined out of there, before Soifon could throw several kunai at him.

**Namikaze Mansion, six hours later**

Naruto sighed as he walked into his family's home, he quickly looked around to check and see if his strange acting parents were around before sneaking up the stairs towards his room. He was just about to his door, when a bright yellow flash appeared behind him, illuminating the entire floor. '_Shit, he couldn't just be a few minutes late!?'_ Naruto thought as he turned around to see his father, Minato, standing there. "Do you need something, Hokage-sama?"

Minato flinched at the way his son addressed him as he fidgeted under the boy's piercing gaze. "U-um, yeah ac-actually," He said as he scratched the back of his head. "Your mother wanted me to come get you for dinner."

Naruto sighed as he brought his hand back from the door knob. "Fine, I will come." He said and his father gained a happy look before he vanished in another flash of yellow light. Naruto pulled his staves off of his back and placed them inside of his room with his kunai holsters, before replacing the lock seal. He walked down stairs and sat down at the dining room table, where he was surprised to see Kakashi and Karin waiting there for him.

"Hey Naruto-niisan," Karin said happily as Kushina and Minato entered the kitchen carrying two large pots of miso ramen. "So, Sochi, how was your day?" Kushina asked after a couple of minutes of everyone digging into their ramen.

Naruto looked up from his ramen and gave her a blank stare. "Hm, did you say something?"

Kushina turned beet red and grew tic marks, while Minato turned to his only remaining student. "One day Kakashi, he has only known you for one day! WHY IS HE ACTING LIKE YOU!?" Kushina said with a 'I'm going to castrate you' look. Kakashi just slowly shrunk down into his chair, while sending Naruto his own look that said 'Are you trying to get me killed!?'

Naruto nodded sagely at the man, making him sweat. "So I came up with a way for us to get closer as a family, Naruto." Minato said looking at his son that was terrifying is student.

His statement caught everyone's attention, "what is it, tou-san?" Karin asked in curiosity. "It's a practise that I taught Kakashi when he was a genin with his teammates, we are going to share our dislikes, likes, hobbies and dreams." The Yondaime said, not noticing his son's eyeroll. "I want you to start, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed and decided to take another leaf from his new sensei's book, which would most likely get the jounin killed after dinner. "Ok then, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, my likes do not concern you. My dislikes are currently none of your business and my hobbies are classified, as for dreams, I don't really have one." Naruto said, he received facefaults from his family and a sharp glare from a certain jounin (guess who). Kakashi disappeared under the table as he tried to hide from the combined killing intent of Kushina and his sensei. "Well then, we'll just come back to you Naruto-kun." Kushina said as she turned to Karin. "Your turn."

Karin nodded happily, "My name is Karin Uzumaki-Namikaze, my likes are Nii-san, ramen, learning new jutsu and Sasuke-kun. My dislikes are Sakura, fangirls that concentrate too much on their crush and Naruto refusing to train with me and my hobbies are training with kaa-san and shopping, dreams, to have my entire family back together and become the strongest kunoichi in the world." She said the ending with a self righteous huff. Both Kushina and Minato chuckled at their daughter's antics, Naruto rolled his eyes at her obsession over the Uchiha. "My turn!" Kushina said happily.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, my likes are my husband, both of my children" eyeroll from Naruto. "My dislikes are noisy council members, rapists, people who look down on kunoichi and the cloud ninja Killer Bee's raps and my hobbies are spending time with my family, as for dreams, I don't have one at the moment, maybe become the first female Hokage if Minato-kun dies." She finished, the Yondaime gave a slightly frightened look to his wife, her answer was a evil look in his direction. "Kakashi-kun's turn,"

The white haired jounin sighed as he tried to think up new things. "I am Kakashi Hatake, my likes are Icha Icha, my ninken, Minato-sensei and being late. My dislikes are when someone *looks at Kushina* belittles the art of Icha Icha and my hobbies are reading Icha Icha and being late, as for dreams, I don't really have one at the moment, I am trying to get a new one." All he received were angry looks from Kushina and Karin, and an evil chuckle from Naruto, who he gave a warning glare.

Minato laughed at Kakashi's expense as he began speaking. "My name is Minato Namikaze, I am the Yondaime Hokage, my likes are spending time with my family and pissing off the Konoha council. My dislikes are Danzo, paperwork, the council and when my son tries to distance himself from us and my hobbies are making hirashin seals and trying to make new variations of the Rasengan, as for dreams, I'm living it."

They all turned to Naruto as he spoke, "I am not distancing myself from the family, you all did that for me in the past twelve years of my life," He received sad looks from Kushina, Karin and Minato, with a confused look from Kakashi. "Also, the boss said to tell you once you were done, that he is in his room currently experimenting with explosives." That remark got startled looks from the Namikaze family and Kakashi as the Naruto they had been talking to went up in a puff of smoke.

**Naruto's room**

"NARUTO-NIISAN!" Naruto jumped slightly as he heard Karin's voice pierce through his soundproof magic seal. '_Damn, I thought only the Banshee clan could do that.' _He thought with a smirk as he resealed his journals. Next, he heard knocking on the door and his father's voice coming through. "Naruto, please come join us," the Yondaime said. "We really do want to make amends for ignoring you. We just want to be a family again."

Naruto didn't say anything as he turned into fine mist and reappeared in the living room just in time to see Minato use his Hirashin to try and get into Naruto's room. '_It seems they never noticed that I moved the seal,' _Naruto thought and he smirked as everyone in the dining room ran to the backyard as Minato screamed in a very girly tone as he fell into the backyard pond, that had a piece of wood suspended over it with the man's hirashin seal on it.

"I'll be over at Soifon's apartment, Karin-neechan," Naruto whispered right in the redhead's ear, making her jump, before he disappeared again into the mist.

**Training Ground Seven, next morning**

Naruto smirked as he appeared in Training Grounds Seven for the test that Kakashi would be giving his team, he had overheard the man talking to himself when the cyclopean walked by Soifon's apartment that it would be a teamwork test. The Namikaze boy had been surprised to find that Kakashi lived a floor above Soifon's apartment. When Naruto arrived at the training grounds he found Soifon and a brooding Sasuke, both of whom were looking very irritated about their sensei being late. Naruto chuckled at the sight and then greeted his teammates.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Soi-chan."

"Dobe and it's time for you to develop some fashion sense." Sasuke said as he greeted Naruto and continued to brood, Naruto just smiled and didn't say anything to counter Sasuke's insult about his clothing.

"Hey Naruto-kun," Soifon greeted, she had gotten up two hours earlier than the allotted time so she could get some training, but was now becoming pissed at their sensei's lateness. The young kunoichi blushed as she remembered how she woke up cuddled in Naruto's arms, she stared at the boy's masked face with a sigh as she remembered how warm he had been. '_I think mom and I are the only ones to have seen him without his mask since he found that weird book.'_

Naruto smirked at the petite girl as he watched her face go through different emotions, making her curious. "So Soi-chan, did you enjoy using me as a pillow last night?" Naruto asked, getting his friend to turn an extreme dark purple. "Because you looked really comfortable, drooling on my chest."

Soifon glared at Naruto as Sasuke tried to keep his usual arrogant air by not laughing, he was failing. Naruto laughed as he turned into mist as Soifon came down with a flying kick. "GET BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" Soifon yelled as the chase began.

**Two Hours later**

Naruto, Sasuke and Soifon were lying down on the ground looking up at the clouds and Naruto could tell by the rumbling stomachs that Sasuke and Soifon were starving, but unfortunately for the masked wonder, the two genin noticed Naruto didn't look the least bit famished.

"Hey dobe, how come you don't look hungry?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Uchiha-teme, it is because Ms. Yoruichi made me eat breakfast, she heard how Kakashi-sensei is known to be late all the time," Naruto said with a tone of confidence. Sasuke and Soifon scowled when they heard this and continued to stare at the clouds, Soifon wondering why her mother didn't make her breakfast. "Almost forgot, here you go." Naruto said as he unsealed two sticks of Dango for Soifon and a tomato for Sasuke.

POOF! A small cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere and there stood Kakashi, in all his perverted, masked glory.

"You're late," Naruto said calmly. "Let me guess, you got lost on the road of life." Kakashi's eyes widened as his new student took the man's words out of his mouth. _'He used my own line! Dammit, think fast Kakashi.'_ "Riiiight! A black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long route around."

The other two of the group just sweat dropped at their sensei and teammate's antics. Kakashi, then took out two bells from his weapons pouch and dangled them in front of his new genin. "Your test is to try and steal these bells from me by noon or else you guys will get to watch me eat the lunches I brought for you guys if you succeed." Sasuke and Soifon now realized why he told them not to eat breakfast, it was for tortuous purposes, the two of them silently thanked Naruto for his knowledge and for giving them food. "So if you want to succeed come at me with the intent to kill, your test stttaaaaaaaaaarrrrttttssss NOW!" Kakashi yelled. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura then jumped into the brush to hide from their sensei. Kakashi although he could easily sense where each of them were, except for some reason Naruto, knew they were taught well by Iruka, especially Naruto because since he got practice from his pranks, his stealth skills were by far the most impressive, Kakashi was sensing him, just all over the place instead of one spot.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was moving silently through the bushes to Soifon's location, he already knew the true purpose of this test was to build teamwork and Soifon was the closest one to him. He then reached Soifon and gently touched her bare shoulder. The petite girl whipped around to bury a kunai in his neck thinking that he was Kakashi, but Naruto, expecting that put his hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming, while his other hand stopped her blade.

"Listen Soi-chan, the true purpose of this test is to use teamwork to get those bells," Naruto whispered in her ear as he released his hand from her mouth.

"How do you know this?" She asked as she moved closer.

Naruto sighed, "Use your common sense Soi-chan, how else could we hope to beat an Elite Jounin because individually we are weak against him, but if together we could be a match for him and might get the bells and if we succeed I'll take you out to all you can eat Dango afterwards," Naruto said as though it were the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

Soifon blushed in embarrassment at her best friend's words, because she never had thought of that and she was definitely going to keep Naruto to his word, her addiction to Dango was second only to that of Anko Mitarashi. She nodded, but realized a flaw in this.

"How are you going to get Sasuke-teme to join us in this little exercise though?" Soifon asked.

Naruto grinned chaotically, "Leave that to me." He said in a confident tone and the both of them smirked as he laid out his plan, then they headed off to find Sasuke.

Meanwhile the said Uchiha was currently stuck up to his neck in the ground with a very angry expression on his face at being humiliatingly defeated by the silver haired perverted Jounin after he had nearly gotten a bell. Then he saw Naruto and Soifon walking towards him, both of them giggling evilly at his predicament.

"So, the great and mighty Uchiha Sasuke has been defeated," Naruto said while laughing. Sasuke just glared, focusing his killer intent on the blonde Namikaze.

"Come on Sasuke I'll get you out, but only if you agree to work with me and Soifon-chan as a team to beat Kakashi-sensei and get those bells." Naruto said, Sasuke declined immediately not wanting to give up on his Uchiha pride by accepting help from his rival. Naruto groaned in annoyance and then slammed his hand down on the ground. He then pumped some of his magical energy into the ground breaking down the ground's hold on Sasuke. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke by the collar and hoisted him up.

"Listen here teme, the only way we could beat Kakashi-sensei is if we work as a team, you know what happens if you do it alone, you end up stuck in the ground like a loser and feel like an idiot, so swallow your goddamn pride and help us," Naruto snapped at Sasuke. Sasuke remained silent. Naruto sighed and let go of Sasuke's collar reuniting him with the ground.

"Come on Soi-chan, obviously Sasuke doesn't want to become a true genin so that he can surpass his brother and become the strongest Uchiha since Madara," Naruto said using Sasuke's words against him and began to leave.

"Wait!" Sasuke called to them. Naruto and Soifon smiled at each other, all according to plan. "I'll work with you guys, so what's the plan dobe?" Sasuke asked Naruto. Naruto grinned, oh he had a plan alright.

**Back with Kakashi in the main clearing**

_'Looks like they realized the true purpose of this exam,'_ Kakashi thought with a smile as he put away his Icha Icha paradise.

Then a flurry of kunai and shuriken flew towards him. Kakashi jumped up and avoided them, but then saw Naruto fly towards him and blocked a kick from him. Kakashi then grabbed Naruto by the ankles and spun, using the momentum slammed the masked boy into the ground. Kakashi got up from the ground and saw Naruto disappear in a poof of smoke.

_'Kagebunshin? He probably learned that from being around Minato-sensei,' _Kakashi then snapped out of the thought when he saw a rather large Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu courteous of Sasuke speeding towards him. Kakashi jumped to the side to avoid being burnt, but then he barely managed to avoid Soifon who had made a grab for the bells.

'_Shit, that was close,'_ Kakashi thought, but then he saw he was surrounded by the wooden staves that Naruto usually carried on his back.

**"Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"** Was all Kakashi heard before several different colored glowing circles that looked to be fuuinjutsu seals appeared above him, which then released a concentrated beam of energy that began heading straight down. Kakashi's eyes widened at how his sensei's son was able to perform these high level 'fuuinjutsu' and jumped before he could be hit with a barrage of energy, but he was too late to avoid being punched in the face by Sasuke, Soifon and Naruto.

He looked up and saw three fists come crashing down on his face as he made his descent to the ground. The last thing he heard was the ringing of the clock he had set for lunchtime and the jingling of bells before being claimed by darkness.

**Three Hours Later**

Kakashi woke up to see his three genin smiling at him, each with a lunch bow in their hands. Kakashi tried to move and paled when he saw that he was bound to the middle post next to the memorial stone with ninja rope and his fingers were tied with ninja wire to prevent him from doing hand signs for the rope escape jutsu, like he had planned on doing to one of his students. Kakashi smiled, '_Oh yeah this is going to be a team for the books.'_

"OK guys, can you untie me, because you pass, not only because you got the bells, but because you showed high levels of skill and teamwork and Naruto I was wondering where did you learn that fuuinjutsu?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke was wondering the same thing because those jutsu Naruto had used was obviously very high level probably Jounin to Kage level. Soifon was the only one of the three to know where it originated from, but she was not going to divulge that information, unless Naruto let her.

Naruto sighed, not wanting to reveal his secrets to his team just yet, knowing that when Kakashi found out he'd probably tell Minato, which would lead to the man questioning his son when Naruto returned home. "It is a Fuuinjutsu that I created after studying a few scrolls from the Uzumaki clan that my mother kept," Naruto said. "I would like to keep this a secret until I have completed it."

Kakashi and Sasuke were in shock at Naruto's explanation and knew by his tone that he was telling the truth, Kakashi nodded, he knew how important it was for a shinobi to want to keep the abilities and skills they created, just like his chidori and raikiri.

"Hey Naruto could you," Sasuke began. "Maybe teach me the Kage bunshin?" "Yeah Naruto-kun, I want to learn the Kage bunshin too," Soifon chimed in. Now it was Naruto's turn to be in shock because he never thought of all people, Sasuke to ask him for help. Kakashi smiled knowing that this was the makings of a team that would be very famous in the future. '_With the way Naruto is going, with him making that kind of destructive fuuinjutsu,'_ Kakashi thought. '_He could probably surpass the sannin and his father, his teammates too if he decides to help with their training.'_

"Sure guys I would be glad to, but you're going to need to build up your chakra reserves a lot to use them, the reason I can do the Kage Bunshin is because I have a bloodline on my mother's side that gives me a far larger chakra reserve than normal ninja at birth," Naruto said. "It's great that you are so willing to help your teammates Naruto, it really is." Kakashi said with a eye smile. "Ok guys tomorrow, I'll teach you all an exercise that will build up your chakra reserves, but for now go and have some fun, get some rest because tomorrow you'll start doing missions as the official genin team 7!" Kakashi announced.

The three genin nodded and left to go to their separate homes, with the exception of Naruto following Soifon, with happy expressions on their faces because not only were they official leaf shinobi, they had made a semi-form of friendship with each other in order to help each other get stronger to help accomplish their dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you all know, if you saw Anko in the first chapter, I made a mistake and put her in this story while I was thinking up plot for my Weapon X story. In this story, Anko is canon age, but still good friends with Naruto. Hinata will be more like the Road to Ninja version, instead of the shy canon mode, and as you can tell she has Kiba whipped. Also I do not hate Naruto's parents, I just wanted to do a neglect sort of fanfiction, if I hated them, I'd have Naruto kill them brutally and for those of you wondering when I will update my Team 13 story, I have been having a bit of writers block on that story, I will begin posting new chapters for that in the near future.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: D-ranks, Tora the Demon cat, A Bridge Builder

**Hiya, here is a new chapter for Magic of Konoha's Meteor, I hope you like this. Apparently I have been forgetting the disclaimer, so here you go. I do not unfortunately own Naruto, Fairy Tail or Bleach, if I did they would be very different. Especially with Naruto actually being given power and some girls instead of the stuck up Uchiha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two months after becoming genin<strong>

Our resident blonde was currently making his way down the crowded market street rubbing his aching shoulders from all the labor he had just been forced to do by his sensei with his teammates.

_'I am going to kill the next lazy ass civilian who can't clean their own yard! Weeding! How does this help us become shinobi! I need a snack.'_ Naruto grumbled angrily in his mind as he walked to the main dango stand of the village and changed into an old lady to avoid being swarmed by the fangirls or people who want to get in good with the Namikaze family, as he normally was. After he bought them he puffed back to normal enjoying the stand owner's scowl as he jumped. The eldest Namikaze heir walked to one of the stands to sit down and eat his snack and maybe then go see how Karin and her team was doing with their sensei. '_I think his name was Kaien,' _

"Wow kid, the owner didn't seem to like your little trick." Said a chuckling female voice.

Naruto turned around to see a woman with light brown eyes, violet hair that is done up in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail. She was wearing a tan trench coat, complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs and a dark orange mini-skirt, leaving little to the imagination. The only other thing he saw was the Leaf headband on her head. This was Anko Mitarashi, former apprentice of the Snake Sannin and one of Naruto's best friends.

"Yeah, I usually get swarmed everywhere due to my status madam kunoichi and I get the peace of not being disturbed by fangirls when I henge and the look of satisfaction from the shop keeper's reaction when I change back." Naruto said with a shrug and grin.

Anko gave a hearty laugh at the Namikaze's answer "C'mon gaki, we're friends. No madam shit, 'kay?" She got a nod and Anko seemed to circle around him like she was a snake looking at her prey. "So you're a genin now huh? You know I just can't see what people make such a big deal about you for, your very secretive and you hide your appearance." She stopped in front of Naruto and put her right elbow in her left hand and her right hand to her chin and looked the Namikaze up and down with what looked like a child-like glee. "You know, how about we spar a bit at my training ground? I want to see our next big up and coming sannin in the making." She said with a smirk

Naruto shrugged anything to at least get rid of some of his pent up anger and boredom. "Will this end in a lot of pain and screaming as you chase me through the forest of death?" He asked getting a sagely nod from his dango loving friend. "Ok, I'm in."

He got up and followed the woman out towards a large fenced up forest. He could hear the roaring and noises of wild animals from beyond the gate. Some of them sounded big too.

Naruto turned to his purple haired companion and saw her with an evil grin on her face while she attached small exploding tags to the ends of her kunai. Anko looked up at her with her grin widening even more.

"We are going to play a little game of tag."

**Four hours later**

Naruto sighed as he collapsed onto his bed, after having to avoid his parents when he returned from Anko's psychotic game of 'tag'. He knew how scary Training Ground Forty-Four was along with its resident psychopath Kunoichi. He will never play tag there again… with explosives… Maybe sharp and pointy objects, but no explosives. Much to his terror during his youth, Anko had taken a liking to him when he and Soifon were younger and he had prayed that the psychotic snake woman would find a new 'toy' as she had called the Namikaze to play with. Though that never happened and Anko joined his little group of friends.

'_Oh Gods, why do I attract all the crazies!?' _Naruto thought as he heard Karin burst through the front door yelling psychotically about killing some demon cat and with that he passed out.

**One week later an EPIC and HILARIOUS D-rank Mission**

"This is Duck-butt, I'm in position. I really hate you Namikaze."

"Little Bee here, I'm ready and I'm feeling sorta the same."

"This is Misty; I have a visual on the target and also the names are very accurate."

"This is Scarecrow… He's right. Now move in and capture the target!"

Naruto, Sasuke and Soifon all jumped out from their hiding spots as they bolted towards the target. Said target screeched and hissed as it ran, only to be intercepted by Sasuke. It made a mad turn the other way; however Soifon began launching knives with wire attached to them to make a fence in front of it and turned it around. Directing it towards Naruto, who used even more wire mixed with runes to trap the target.

Naruto leaned down, picked up the now struggling cat and began to pet it gently while it stopped struggling purring contently in his arms.

"This is Duck-butt here, we have captured the target." Sasuke said into the headset around his neck.

"Confirm that it has the pink ribbon on its right ear," Came their mentor's reply.

"Misty here, pink ribbon on the right ear confirmed," Naruto said tapping his neck radio.

Naruto handed the cat to Sasuke and watched in a fit of mad, evil giggles as the cat mauled the emo's face. Soifon and Naruto started roaring with laughter as Sasuke screamed for them to help him get the hell spawn off of him.

Soifon grabbed the cat by the scruff of its neck, ripping it off the duck-butt's face, leaving some nicely patterned scratches and a teary emo. Trying not to laugh with Naruto, she tossed the struggling feline to blonde. The demon cat calmed down instantly in his arms and started to purr while the team started to walk back towards where their sensei would be.

The older man caught sight of them through the trees sweat dropping when he saw Naruto with the 'demon cat' that was the bane of every single team sent after it, purring contently in his arms. He turned to the rest of his team making them all sweet drop as he started chuckling as he caught sight of Sasuke's scratched up face.

"Well, now that you've had your fun, let's go turn in Tora!" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Hokage's Office

Minato rubbed his aching head as he finally finished with the last piece of paperwork in his office. 'Yes! Take that ye Demon from Hell!' Minato cheered in his head. His thoughts were interrupted as Team 7, led by his only living student, walked into the office with Naruto carrying Tora in his arms, purring contently.

Minato could honestly say that he was shocked to see the 'demon' cat looking absolutely relaxed in his son's arms. "Mission capture Tora is a success." Kakashi said as he merely glanced up from his smut. Naruto set Tora down in front of the Hokage's desk and put a sleep spell on it to make sure the feline didn't try to run.

"Congratulations Team 7," Minato said in a proud tone, still shocked about Tora not running away. He never noticed Izumo and Kotetsu enter the office and dump two massive stacks of paperwork on the desk, before turning and exiting the room.

"We'd like to request another mission, Hokage-Sama." Kakashi said as he put up his smut, not wanting to miss the look on his sensei's face and reaction when he sees the paperwork. "Ok, then." Minato said as he leafed through the mission scrolls, still not noticing the pile of tortu-paperwork sitting on his desk. "I have a few, paint a fence, clean a council member's house, babysit…" He never got to finish as a fireball courtesy of a certain Uchiha, incinerated the mission pile.

"I don't think my teammates want to do another D-Rank for those lazy ass civilians, Hokage-Sama," Naruto said as he stared at the older blonde. Minato chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He was glad that his son was at least talking to him, Kushina and himself have been trying for the past couple of months to get their son to open up to them and train in their styles. So far this was the closest they could get, besides him ignoring them and locking himself in his room.

"Well, I have a C-Rank mission for escorting a bridge builder named Tazuna back to the Land of Waves, so he can complete the bridge he is working on." Minato said as he pulled out a semi-dusty scroll from his drawer. He handed it off to Kakashi, who eye smiled, then pressed the button for his secretary. "Ms. Khanna, please send up Tazuna."

After a couple minutes of waiting, a drunk middle aged man pushed open the door to the office and stepped inside. He was wearing a pair of dirty construction overalls and had rough tanned skin, in his hand was a half empty bottle of expensive sake. "These are the shinobi that will be guarding me?" Tazuna asked as he squinted at the swaying images of the genin and their sensei. "One is a cyclops with weird hair, the emo looks suicidal and like somebody got fucked by a duck." He turned to look at the rest as Sasuke felt the urge to murder the client. "The girl is a shrimp, she doesn't even have any meat on her bones and that covered up boy looks like a traveling circus performer!"

Naruto smiled under his mask as he approached the older man, slowly taking his staves off of his back and throwing them around Tazuna. "**Skyscraper,"** he muttered and suddenly Tazuna felt the ground drop out from beneath his feet as he flew towards the sky in terror. Suddenly four large leather binding belts wrapped around the bridge builder and Tzuna watched in terror as a rift opened up in the sky, watching as a gigantic Kitsune with nine tails burst through the cut in the sky roaring as it looked to devour the drunkard.

Suddenly, just as it began, Tazuna found himself curled up in a ball on the floor in a puddle of his own sweat, throw up and piss. He looked around quickly checking for the demon and he saw a calm Naruto staring at the old man, with his team behind him, Soifon and Sasuke had evil shiteating grins on their faces.

"Naruto, you're not supposed to attack the client," Minato scolded in a bored tone. Though inwardly he was studying the younger blonde. _'Was that one of his new techniques that Kakashi told me about. I really need to ask him about it.'_

"Attacking him? I merely put some sticks around him so he could swap out the one in his ass; I have no idea what you're talking about." Naruto said with a shrug and a sickly, innocent smile, receiving a giggle from Soifon.

Minato brought a hand up to pull his hat down over his head in embarrassment. _'It seems even Naruto has a certain level of pride when his skills are questioned.'_

Meanwhile, Kakashi just shook his head.

"U-u-uh… right…" the client stuttered a bit as he looked around for the demon that was going to eat him. He threw the bottle he was holding away after staring at it and looked at the group. "Anyways, my name is Tazuna and I am a master bridge builder. You will escort me back home to Wave country, where I am building my next bridge. I expect all of you to protect me; even it costs you your lives."

_'Well it's our job but… what he means with that statement?'_ Soifon wondered.

"Right then." Kakashi said as he tried to get things back in order. "Why don't we all meet at the east gate in an hour?"

Naruto frowned at that. "Why don't we start fresh tomorrow?" He asked. Everyone turned to look at the masked boy. "Why do you ask?" Kakashi asked, curious to see what his blonde student came up with.

"We would be forced to camp out without even being out of sight from the main gate at this time of day, also the client is drunk out of his mind, obviously if he had a panic attack like that." Naruto said as he got laughs from everyone. "Plus a sober client is easier to deal with than a drunk one." He got a glare from the said drunk client for that.

"Good point." Kakashi said shrugging at the reasonable suggestion. "So then, we'll meet tomorrow at O' seven hundred at the main gate."

Naruto nodded, "Sounds like a plan. Well I think I'm going to prepare for tomorrow. See ya!" Naruto tossed back a wave and disappeared into the mist again, leaving everyone to go their separate ways.

Kakashi just shook his head at the space that used to be occupied by his blond genin. He never stayed with them after they turned in the mission, unless it was Soifon, he would always have to track the young boy down afterwards to try and learn about him more but either he just brushed him off or he would completely disappear to where even the Black ops that sometimes helped him couldn't find the boy.

The man sighed again as he and the rest of his team walked out of the office leaving Minato to scream in agony as he noticed the eight new piles of paper on his desk. "WHY! DAMN YOU WHY!"

**Next morning at 10:00**

Naruto walked, as he was writing down more seal formula's for the Dragon Slayer Magic, towards the main gate. He almost had it cracked he just needed to figure out a few more runes and he'd be able to practise Dragon Slaying magic. He saw the Soifon and Sasuke waiting at the gate with what seemed to be an unusual sober version of their client. The emo was currently trying to fend off his chief fangirls Sakura Haruno and Naruto's own sister, Karin Namikaze.

"Where the Hell is your sensei and teammate!" Tazuna spoke in a disgruntled voice as he paced back and forth. "I thought ninja were supposed to be on time!"

"Naruto, why are you late? And where's your gear?" Sasuke asked as he noticed his rival first. "I seal all my traveling gear since I'm good with fuuinjutsu and sorry I was walking around to try and decipher this seal matrix." The blond accidentally let slip out, eyes widening at his slip up.

"WHAT! You study fuuinjutsu, but I never saw you get training from Kaa-san or Tou-san?" asked an eager Karin to try and get some insight into what her older brother's real life was like, so she can have her parents and brother get along somehow.

Naruto cringed at her question but, since she was the only person Naruto saw as family, he thought he could let her know. "I found an ancient seal that predates Uzushio and I've been trying decipher it since I was eight."

Karin's eyes widened at the news and she started getting hyper. "Wow, that is awesome. Oh I can't wait to tell Kaa-san, Tou-san and grandpa Jiraiya, they'll all love it."

"Wait Karin! Please don't, the reason I haven't told anyone is because I want to learn about it before I do and you of all people know I'm not on good terms with our parents. So shush and I'll give you a free bowl of mega ramen, ok?" Naruto blurted out terrified at the thought of what would happen if Minato or Kushina found out about his extra work.

"Well I don't see what you're afraid of Naruto. I'm sure Minato-sensei would love to be able to help you with the seal, like a father/son bonding thing." Said a newly arrived Kakashi.

"Sorry but, I think I'll pass on that, if he wanted father/son bonding they wouldn't have left me to dry for twelve years. So what's the excuse this time Hatake-sensei?" asked Naruto as he sealed his notebook. "Did a black cat cross your path, forcing you to take the long way around? Or did she just push you into a bush and rape your brains out?" Soifon blushed at the way Naruto mentioned the black cat, she knew he was talking about her foster mother's habits of transforming into a black cat, then back in the nude in front of others.

"Nope!" Kakashi eye smiled. "The black cat transformed into a beautiful dark skinned woman and I passed out from lack of blood."

"LIAR!" Tazuna yelled, he was getting grouchy because he couldn't drink. Kakashi sweat dropped with Soifon and Naruto, '_But this time it was true.'_ The copy nin moaned silently in his head. He got nods from Naruto and Soifon as if they were reading his mind, the two of them knew what he was talking about, Yoruichi truly loved to do that to men.

"Anyway, let's get going," Kakashi said.

The others soon followed him, however Kakashi stopped when they got several feet from the gate when he noticed they were missing one.

"Shaolin?" Kakashi asked as Soifon had turned around and was looking at the massive gate. "Is there something wrong?"

Soifon shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong. It just feels strange… this is the first time I have left the village for any reason…" She said in a quiet voice as she looked around at the woods.

After a few hours of walking, Soifon, Naruto and Kakashi saw a lone puddle next to the road. _'That's weird it hasn't rained in a week?'_ Then Kakashi was pulled from his thinking when Naruto said it was a genjutsu. So Soifon bent down to look like she was fixing her sandal and place two fingers on the ground and sent a large pulse of chakra in the ground and the puddle sent two waves back.

This was a technique Naruto and Soifon read from the Nidaime Hokage's scrolls that were in the Konoha Library, it was a sensor technique that you needed to send your spiritual energy through the water in the ground and trees and for each number of people in the area small waves of energy come back. To use it one need to have good control over the water element like she had trained to do.

She stood up she continued walking and gave Kakashi and Naruto a look and they both nodded back not taking their eyes of Sasuke and the client ahead of them. He walked to the back as Naruto advanced to the front. Soifon tensed up ready to summon her sting claw when needed. As they past the puddle she heard a scream and turned around with her katana in hand.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Naruto and the others saw Kakashi with a pair of shuriken-linked chains, which were being held by two figures. The two assailants, who were obviously rouge shinobi by the headbands on their heads, yanked the cables resulting in their teacher getting torn to shreds, sending body parts and blood flying everywhere.

Naruto immediately threw a shuriken from his sleeve and said "Uchiha!" Sasuke turned and saw where the ninja star was going and threw a knife after it; the chain the enemy had attached to each other was stuck to the tree. They both detached the chain from their gauntlets and charged, the one on the left to Naruto and the one on the right to the client and Soifon.

Naruto sent Sasuke a look and he dashed to the other two while Naruto focused on the one coming at him. He tensed his body and raised his hand towards him. "**Bind Snake!"** Naruto shouted as his other hand came in contact with the assailant.

The Demon brother struggled to move as a red snake tattoo wrapped around his body, only to find he couldn't. He renewed his efforts when Naruto's hand lit on fire. "Finally I got it," Naruto said as he looked at the fire. "Fire Dragon's Claw!" Naruto roared as he slammed his hand through the man's chest in a clawing motion.

As his adrenaline cooled along with the corpse next to him, he turned and saw Kakashi appear and knock out the other attacker. He dismissed his fire and cut the man's head off.

He had a bingo book and recognized who those two were, they were known as the Demon brothers and they had a decent mid-level bounty; he could always use more money.

Naruto sealed the head and set an ignition tag on the body to burn it.

"Yo."

"Kakashi-sensei! You're alive!" Sasuke said in relief as he lowered his kunai from in front of him.

"Of course," Kakashi said, pointing over to where he had 'died'. Naruto and the other genin saw the shredded remains of a log.

_'Like an A-rank Shinobi like him could lose to two low level C-ranks even if ambushed.'_ Soifon thought, but she wondered what the blood and guts were and saw it was some kind of genjutsu to make it look like he had been violently killed. _'But what for?'_

"Excellent job in defeating the enemy Sasuke, Soifon, Naruto…" Kakashi said, turning his head towards the blonde.

He saw the looks he was getting from the sickly looking client and the wide eyes of Kakashi and Sasuke.

"What?"

"That… was a nice job Naruto. Since you kept the head I'm assuming you wanted the bounty?" Kakashi asked as he got out of his stupor. The man got a solemn nod.

"Kakashi-sensei can I interrogate him? Anko's been giving me some tips and told me some of her more… colorful methods." Soifon asked with big puppy-dog eyes.

She wasn't afraid to use her cuteness as a weapon; it worked on Naruto and her mother all the time.

When Kakashi heard Anko's name he cringed a bit. _'SWEET GOD NO! Those two together? I hope Anko didn't turn her into a mini-version of her. It was bad enough with Gai Jr. running around in spandex but, two Anko's?' _The older man shivered at the very notion. He had nothing against the overly, sadistic woman, but, her personality and blood-thirsty tendencies were questionable… a lot. He nodded to her in hopes of seeing how much damage he may have to repair of his kunoichi student.

"Thank you!" She walked over to the now tied to a tree rogue ninja and slapped the man HARD with a wooden paddle for extra laughs, till he was awake.

"OWW, damn that hurt! How the Hell did you know we were coming?"

"Well… your genjutsu sucked and did you really think attacking Konoha's Copy ninja was a genius move?" Sarcasm dripped in her voice and she looked at Kakashi for his reason.

"It wasn't that hard, if you know what to look for." Slade said with a shrug. "Since it hasn't rained in a few weeks, due to the drought, there was no way that a puddle could have lasted very long on a clear day, much less one week."

"Wait a minute!" Tazuna said, looking a bit disgruntled as he glared at Kakashi. "If you knew these ninja were going to attack us, then why did you leave it to the kids?" he asked, feeling a bit irked.

"I could have taken them out before any trouble started. But then I wouldn't have learned anything," Kakashi said as he turned a mild glare onto the man. "I wanted to know who their target was, and what they were after."

"W-What do you mean?" Tazuna asked with a stutter.

"I mean I wanted to know if they after us, Ninja attacking ninja. Or if they were after you, the master bridge builder," Kakashi said as his eye narrowed. "When you made your request to Konoha, you asked for standard protection, from bandits and highwaymen and the like. You never mentioned that ninja were after you. If we had known this, it would have been designated a B-rank mission or higher."

Tazuna looked down in guilt under Kakashi's withering gaze. "Our mission was to simply get you to your destination and guard you while you built your bridge. If we had known we would have been fending off attacks from other rangers, we would have staffed a different squad and charged for the cost of a B-rank mission. Even if you had your reasons for doing it, lying about a mission is unacceptable. As it is, this task falls beyond the boundaries of the mission we were given."

"Well we can always ask our new friend here." Soifon said as she turned to the tied up chunin with a sweet smile. She took out a knife and cut off his pinkie and the man screamed in agony. Sasuke looked at her and gasped. Kakashi palmed his face; he was definitely going to have talk to Anko after this mission now. Naruto just smirked, giving her a thumbs up.

"You fucking BITC… "He was cut off by another slap.

"No talking till I ask a question. If you don't want Hatake here to kill you I suggest you tell us what you know. If not I cut each of your fingers off slowly." She said with a cute, innocent smile.

The idiot spilled his guts out, with Zabuza Momochi, the trillionaire Gato and killing the bridge builder. After he finished, Soifon plunged a kunai into his heart. Getting another gasp from Sasuke and Kakashi face palmed, yeeeeaaah, Anko was going to need a talking to after this.

"Bu-but you said?" as he gurgled his last few breaths

"I said Kaka-sensei wouldn't, I never said anything about me and did you forget shinobi are liars too." She then cut off his head and sealed it up in the same scroll as Naruto and the body in a different one. Konoha only needed one body for an autopsy for a Mizu shinobi so it was another good pay day for Naruto and her with the Oni bro's set bonus too.

Shortly after killing the two demon brothers, Team 7 gathered around and whispered together about whether they should go on or not. They decided to go on, Sasuke and Naruto agreeing.

Kakashi looked between the two genin and sighed. _'Why was it that they only seemed to get along when it looks like a strong battle might happen?'_ "I guess that means we're continuing." He said with another of his famous eye-smiles. _'Still the next enemy we run into won't be low level chunin. It will be a Jounin like me.'_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I wanted to get the Wave arc over with quickly since I have been writing it a lot lately with my Naruto stories. Though I might be making a new story that is a crossover between Naruto/Fate Stay Night/Percy Jackson, I got the idea after reading 'Son of the Sorceress', which is a really good story by the way, you guys should read it. This one will have Naruto as the adopted son of Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon, The Hunt, Virgins and Wildlife. He will have been saved from an abusive Konoha by Artemis, when she decided to visit the Land of Fire and she will mix some of her blood with his to make him a pseudo-Demigod and he will be raised with the Hunt. Naruto will have the armor and powers of Archer from Fate Stay/Night, as well as the silver hair from being made a Demigod by the Goddess of the Moon. In that story there will be Percy bashing, mainly because I think he is a bit too arrogant in the story, running after and jumping onto every quest even if he isn't invited. There will be other elements from Fate Stay Night as well, Rin and Saber for a start; Rin will be a daughter of Hecate and Saber a daughter of Zeus like Thalia, only she will have been born two hundred years before and was put in the lotus casino like Nico and his sis. Well I hope you enjoyed my chapter, see ya'll next time.**

**I will be introducing Erza next chapter in battle with Zabuza.**

**Naruto's Final Harem:**

**Soifon, Erza Uzumaki, Haku Yuki and Temari No Sabaku.**

**Yoruichi is off limits since she is Soifon's adopted mother, there will be no incest in my stories so I must ask the reviewers that keep asking for Naruto x Kushina or Naruto x his sister to stop.**


End file.
